Donation Packages / Ranks
This page is about the Donation Packages or Ranks. The cost and details about each donation package (also known as ranks) could be found on this page. How to Donate To donate, go to MCBall's website and go to the link in the header named Donate. Under there, as default, it shows you the donation packages from Priciest to Cheapest. And, instead of going there right now, you could read about each package right here! Ranks Helper - $7.75 (No Longer For Sale) * Helper prefix which is green, alongside with a Green Name. (Prior to late July) * Reserved slot. * 500 Shop Points / $5.00 (You could get Magician/Commando.) In July 2015, this rank was discontinued and all players with the rank had their prefixes changed to Donor. Knackehaxan responded with the following statement: "We removed that donor rank due to people thinking it was a Staff rank." Therefore, no Helper Donor Ranks could impersonate or pose as staff to confuse newcomers. Supporter - $12.50 * Lime green name (similar to Helper) * Reserved Slot * 1000 Shop Points / $10.00 (Demolition, Sniper, Magneto, Spider, Graviteer, $5.00 kits) Premium - $25.00 * Ability to create squads or permissions to /squad commands. * Premium prefix which is gold. * Applied instantly in-game. * 2000 Shop Points / $20 Sometime in July 2015, the Donation Points that came with it changed from 2000($20.00) to 1500($1500). The reason is yet to be announced. VIP - $50.00 * All perks from Premium * 3000 Shop Points / $30 * Customizable name color (default is red or &c). * Reserved Slot * VIP Prefix. In August 2015, buying VIP no longer gives you access to all kits. All of those who have bought VIP previously do, however. As a substitution, you are now given 3000 Shop Points which is equivalent to $30. Ultra - $100.00 * All perks from VIP * No shop points; access to all kits * Free Paintball pet from default.* * Customizable name color. * Ultra prefix. * Permission to create temporary TS Channels* * Own Ultra Lounge sub-forum.* * Ability to fly in Hub or In-Game Lobbies. In August 2015, Ultra got a huge update which was to provide appreciation for such a big donation. This came after complaints about not having enough perks prior to newer updates. Added in the August 2015 Ultra Appreciation Update. 'Ultra+ - (Donate higher than the current record) - $400' This is known to be the Most Expensive Rank of MCBall. The reason is because in order to obtain, the player must donate the most out of previous donors, which is obviously higher than Ultra. Mining_Shark is known to be an Ultra+ '''donor. Now the price is set to $476 as of August 13, 2015. At some point in July 2018, radronnie3 earned the Ultra+ rank. Updates in 2015 '''July 2015 * Usernames for Donor/Helper, Supporter, and Premium have been changed from the promised green/lime/gold to yellow. * Helper has been removed from store. (Read the Helper section above.) * Donation Points given to Premiums have been changed from 2000 to 1500. However, Supporters didn't get theirs modified. August 2015 * VIP now has 3000 Donor Points, instead of access to all kits. Ultra now has access to all kits. * Ultra now has perks such as creating temporary TS channels, having their own forum space, etc. Trivia * Premium is considered the most commonly bought rank on MCBall.